


In sickness and in health

by kVader



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, what is WRONG with me?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9471524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kVader/pseuds/kVader
Summary: Inspired by this prompt:"It's been a good life. Spidey and Deadpool go together through life as Wade watches Peter get old, but never leaves his side 'til death does them part."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wolfspirited](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfspirited/gifts).



> I want to thank Wolfspirited for giving the prompt and making me cry lol

The day Wade met Peter, it was love at first sight, he did not see his face, but he didn’t need to. The courage, the sassiness, the dorky nerd that boy was and the love and constant effort that he put into his everyday was what caught his heart. Not to mention his ass, of course.

The day Peter decided it was time to show Wade his true self. His name and face. They had known each other for two years, Wade had grown the biggest crush on him and the boy knew it. But the moment Peter took off his mask and extended a hand toward him saying "The name is Peter," Wade lost it, he can’t remember what got into him (love) and kissed the young man without giving him time to finish the sentence.

Peter's eyes widened and the blush on his cheeks was the cutest thing Wade had ever seen in his long, pathetic life. Wade expected the biggest blow against his poor testicles, so he closed his eyes for what was to come. But it didn’t. Instead, he received another kiss, lips so soft and round that could beat any pillow in the world. And he froze, making Peter laugh, the most precious laugh Wade had ever heard "Why are you not moving? I thought you wanted th-" Peter didn't need to finish the sentence, Wade was already devouring his mouth.

The day they decided to make love for the first time was magical. Or at least for Wade it was, but in all honesty, everything about Peter was magical to him. Every part of Peter's body, every sound he made, the way their bodies seemed almost synchronized, and how he touched Wade without disgust and only love in his eyes... It was magical.

Years passed and not everything was rainbows and light blue skies, there were gray days, days that almost reached the point of getting dark. Those in which Wade disappeared for days, weeks, months, because he did not feel he was worth the young man's love. There were others in which his boxes almost dragged him to suicide. Almost. Peter was always there to stop him. Also days when Peter himself didn’t want to get out of bed and both had to fight their own demons together in the confines of their apartment.

But those gray days were almost rare, because they were truly happy, and no matter the obstacles, they always fought for each other, because the love they felt for the other made any problem seem tiny.

Peter met Ellie and Wade met Aunt May at some point in their relationship. Ellie loved her 'Daddy Peter' and always told her own daddy that if he ever broke Peter's heart, she would beat him. Wade made her promise that if he did, she really had to.

Aunt May fell in love with Wade almost immediately. The charming prince for her little prince. And she told them both that if any of them dared to break the other's heart, she would join Ellie in the punch. "That includes you too, young man," she warned Peter and the other just laughed.

One day they proposed to each other, because neither of them agreed on who would do it, so in the end the proposal was made at the same time, both laughing at how silly they were.

The day they were married, it was the first time in Wade's life that the words "From this day forward, for better, for worse... Until death do us part" seemed real, the most honest words he had ever spoken in his life. And when he looked at Peter's glowing face while he said them, it made him realize that this was real for him too.

People died on the road, friends and family, taking them back to sad days, but they were no longer alone to fight those losses, now they had each other, and even if it didn't make things easier, at least they had a rock to support each other.

~*~

The day Peter decided it was time to retire from Spider-man and leave the job to the younger ones, he was very happy at the beginning "New opportunities to do other things that I like," he said. But then time passed and he began to get depressed, because he started to realize what that meant. Wade kept telling him it was okay, that it meant they could spend more time together with Ellie, and one afternoon he brought him a new camera "New opportunities to do other things you like, remember?"

Peter's smile was so bright that day, that Wade almost forgot the little wrinkles that were forming on his face.

The years passed, Peter was now an elder, and he was not happy about that, he kept telling Wade that he no longer needed to be with him. "There are younger people out there who can make you happy," Peter told him one morning when they were taking a shower and Wade was washing the parts that he could no longer reach. Wade didn’t stop the movement and began to kiss him all over the body. Every exposed skin he could reach, every part of Peter’s body he loved and Peter hated, especially the wrinkles he always desperately tried to hide. Until he reached Peter's face and noticed that he was crying.

"How?" Peter asked in a whisper, almost embarrassed. "How can you stay here when I can barely walk two steps before I get tired?"

Wade just smiled and ran his fingers lightly down his cheeks, wiping away the tears. "Because I love you, and I promised to be with you in sickness and in health." Peter opened his mouth to argue, but Wade stopped him with a kiss and continued, "When I used to say that I would always love you, I was not lying."

Peter cried so much that day, until they went back to bed and Wade held him until the tears were washed with sleep. Wade continued to say sweet nothings in his ear and after making sure that Peter was sleeping, he cried too.

And sickness came. Peter began to forget the simplest things, like the name of his late aunt, where some of the kitchen items went, or even Ellie's name, but the young woman never got angry. She kept coming back almost every day to take care of him when her dad couldn’t, she used to read him stories while showing him pictures and Peter smiled contentedly. Wade used to look at this hidden from a staircase near their house with great melancholy, he knew that time was coming and he just did not want to face it.

There was something Peter never forgot, and it was Wade, every time he came home, his beautiful eyes sparkled and greeted him with a kiss full of love. He would tell Ellie stories about their patrol nights or silly things that Wade used to do to make Peter fall in love with him. Peter always had a big smile while saying these things and Wade just felt like his world was fading... 

Until the day Peter could no longer remember him. The day everything went dark and Wade could no longer stand, his days lost their brightness and nothing made sense anymore. The day he cursed the world for not letting him depart with his happiness... The day that life lost its meaning.

The only hope Wade had now was for Death not to do them part…

**Author's Note:**

> I would just like to think that even after death they could be together, so let's say this is the first part of ['Til Death Do Us Part.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8706631)


End file.
